


Arrest of the heart

by timetosin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, good dadcop - Freeform, sweet babysitter gwen, this whole thing is trash but heyo got to fill this tag up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosin/pseuds/timetosin
Summary: Random cop!David/Gwen drabblesPretty fluffy stuff here although I am sure later chapters will get sad.Chapters are not interrelated unless specified."Gwen nodded and turned her attention back to the children, Max couldn’t help but scoff at the man’s fruitless attempts to flirt with his babysitter. It was pathetic really, Gwen would never go out with some goody goody skinny ass white cop. He had to applaud David though, he did try every year but was never direct enough."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAH THAT TITLE IS HORRIBLE BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO  
> as always leave me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, and if you feel so inclined as to recommend me some fic ideas you can find me on tumblr @ rickandmortyfuckedupmylife

David as a cop am I right. I have no excuse for this I just needed this.

I’ve decided I’m gonna make a series of cop David/gwenvid drabbles 

* * *

“Both hands in the air.”

A loud yelp filled the hot summer air, followed by incessant cursing.

 Max hated these stupid fairs. Every summer his babysitter, Gwen, dragged him out and every fucking year this dumb cop tried to make them happy. 

God forbid.

The children all played along though. Happily accepting the candies the officer placed in their extended hands. Max wanted to scream at Nikki for doing as asked and remained with his hands tucked deep into his jean pockets. They were in middle school for crying out loud, his friends really needed to get over this.

Rolling his eyes when the towering man approached him, Max scoffed. The badge shining with the cop’s name, David, glinted under the sun. A smile that was so full of cheer spread across his cheeks and when he spoke Max thought his head would explode.

“Another year, huh! You sure you don’t want any candy?”

“Yeah I’m sure, shithead. I don’t want any tax-funded candy. Don’t you have a job to do.”

David had become used to this reaction and with his hands still on his knees he laughed in response. Nikki and Neil returned to Max’s side mouths full of sugar and nodded to the cop. Sighing and returning to full height, David peered down at them. 

“Max, come on-We have more things to do this year than harass the nice cops.”

Gwen’s voice caused David’s head to snap back up. Immediately a blush covered his cheeks and he felt that familiar burst of attraction in his stomach. She was also the best part of every year, gloomy and alluring. 

“Hello, Miss Gwen.”

In return her eyes moved to the lanky redhead in front of the children. The smile that covered his cheeks was contagious and she found herself smiling as well.

Oh, now Max was definitely going to throw up.  

“Nice to see you again, Officer.”

Hearing her address him like this caused David’s chest to clench up and he laughed in a much higher pitch than acceptable. Neil furrowed his brows at the interaction between Gwen and David. Had they always been this awkward around one another? By the look on Max’s face he could tell this wasn’t the first time he had watched the two flirt.

David attempting to appear calm placed both his large hands on his hips and cleared his throat quickly.

“Sure is a good turn out for the fair this year-lots of new faces. Not that I care about new faces, I like old ones as well. Not old-old faces...I meant like people I have seen before. Like people I’ve seen once a year that I really enjoy seeing once a year-You know.”

Gwen nodded and turned her attention back to the children, Max couldn’t help but scoff at the man’s fruitless attempts to flirt with his babysitter. It was pathetic really, Gwen would never go out with some goody goody skinny ass white cop. He had to applaud David though, he did try every year but was never direct enough.

Gwen patted Max on the back hard.

“I saw the game where you shoot the balloons, Go you murderous heathens.”

Neil and Nikki began the ascent to leave, Max was not far behind. He stopped in his tracks a few yards away when he realized Gwen was not walking beside them. Turning around for a moment he sputtered in disbelief at what he saw.

There was his babysitter sliding a piece of paper into the officer’s hand, who bid her goodbye with a tip of his hat and a blinding smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Cop David pulls over Gwen

Similar timeline as the last but not interconnected 

* * *

 

Her forehead comes into contact with the steering wheel and she curls both shaking fingers around the hard plastic cursing. When she finally lifts her head and peeks in the overhead mirror she is greeted by under eye bags and a deeply inset frown. The dashboard clock blinked 2:00 AM, and finally turning on the engine, Gwen backed out of the suburban driveway. 

“Honestly, what the hell.”

Her finger slammed the radio on as she drove, talking to herself under her breath about the experiences she faced today. For the fifth night in a row the parents of her main child had come home extremely late, she was starting to believe she was raising Max on her own. Before the pattern his parents maintained dawned on Gwen, she wondered how an eleven year old boy could hold so much hatred.

It was evident now, they did not care for their child and avoided home as much as they possibly could. The thought alone pulled the tired and sympathetic frown to resurface on her temporarily neutral face. 

Occasionally driving home late sparked her anxiety, the never ending road and thick forest that loomed on both sides of her vision. Her headlights only fueled the possible threat with their limited area. Those fears thankfully stayed away though since she was overheating with anger.

“I can’t believe them. Five in the afternoon-my ass. I need to establish a contract, I’m so tired of this bullshit.”

Gwen screamed out of frustration so loud that she coughed violently after, everything felt constricting. She desperately wanted to cleanse herself from the night, rip her flannel off, and have a healthy daily sob in the shower. She wondered why she allowed her ex boyfriend to move them out to middle-of-no-where Oregon. 

So deeply wrapped up in her head Gwen failed to realize how heavily her foot was pressed on the gas, or see the flash of color that was the parked cop car, a silent predator in the pitch black night. 

Only when she heard the wailing of sirens behind her did Gwen glance down at the speedometer to see the needle shaking between 90 and 95. Her eyes widened as she furled her brows pressing on the break almost guiltily and slowing to a stop. Pulling over on the side of the road she parked and the cop car followed suit.

“Shit. Not tonight.”

The words left her mouth dripping with rage and her fist slammed on the dash.

The anger was short lived though and replaced by worry. Panic flooded her system slowly and Gwen stared down at her choice of clothing trying to decode if she looked incriminating or not. She really didn’t want to face stereotypical prejudice tonight or take a breathalyzer test in which some older probably quota pressed cop didn’t believe her. The cops here she had met were not as bad as the ones in Mississippi, but they would still give her a ticket. In times like this it would have been so nice to be genetically blessed with conventionally attractive features. Like huge boobies. 

Waiting in the car shaking softly due to nerves, Gwen’s nails found themselves being gnawed to pieces under her teeth. Eyes glued to the rear view mirror she watched a tall office step out of the vehicle, he was the in between of thin and muscular, and oozed youth in his very steps. 

The silhouette of his campaign hat added another few inches to his shadow and Gwen felt the seconds leading up to his final convergence would take forever. Finally, he made it to her door.

He didn’t tap on her window, didn’t make a face and shine his flashlight in her eyes, he simply made the motion to roll down the glass and waited. He remained standing at full height, almost standing off at a respectable distance. Fumbling Gwen rolled down her window and swallowed while staring up to the officer.

Oh no, he was hot.

“Good evening! So sorry to bother you. I’m sure you already know why I pulled you over, I won’t bother with that. Could I have your license and registration, please?” 

He then smiled to reveal a perfect set of gleaming white teeth, that matched his impeccable facial structure and jaw line. Her eyes flickered to his teal eyes and auburn brows, unable to peek at his broad chest. Gwen found herself for a moment caring about her appearance, although the anxiety had not subsided. Reaching across to her glove compartment she pulled out the needed paperwork and handed it to the officer.

His large hand encompassed around the papers and she found herself looking down at his fingers. They were long and thin, a compliment to his fairy like appearance, her mind wandered down a dark path. Focusing herself to resume reality, Gwen leaned back in her seat assuming he would return to his car to run her.

“You must be really tired.”

The soft quality of his voice pulled the instinctual answer from her lips.

“Oh no, I’m fine.”

The sentence was followed by surprise, Gwen’s brows came together as she glanced back up to the officer. He seemed to be stalling in a way, one leg extended out and turning her papers over and over in his hands. She slowly relaxed as her eyes remained glued on the man standing next to her vehicle, she knew she shouldn’t but she was tired. She wished he would leave with his handsome face and go back home to his sweet blonde wife and let her drive home in pity. 

With the thought her eyes ran over both his knuckles seeing the absence of a golden band, then his badge with his name engraved on it. 

Girlfriend, then. Not wife.

David.

Silence had been continuing between them for a moment or two and she brushed down fuzzy curls. 

“You must be tired too, having to be out here at this time of night. It’s probably super boring…”

At her response his smile returned and he moved slightly closer to her. Gwen’s cheeks heated just at his presence and she nodded curtly. She probably smelled like french fries and sweat from babysitting and internally sighed.

“It is sometimes, but that’s the price for keeping the world safe. Sometimes I meet really nice folks on this shift though, all walks of life are out. Mostly drunk college students and it’s better for everyone that they sleep it off in the back of a cop car than on the road.”

She found herself laughing at this, maybe out of sleepy delirium or the natural instinct to laugh out of necessity. The officer reveled in her laughter, and looked down to the ground to clear his throat.

“Well, I’ll let you be on your way. I am sure you are needing to get home.”

 David folded the papers back the way she had them and handed them over the threshold of her open window. Something in her resembling disappointment stung for a moment, like she didn’t want to leave. 

“You’re not going to issue me a ticket?”

He shook his head no but made no movement to leave the from the side of her driver’s door.

“No not tonight, everyone is tired sometimes.”

She didn’t feel tired, she felt she wanted to know more about this ball of sunshine officer. The feeling was bitter sweet, and she gave a tight smile. He returned the gesture, not moving from his place in the road. David felt if he did he would have to acknowledge the strange feeling in his stomach.

“Thank…Thank you.”

Automatically he chirped back.

“You’re welcome.”

Now they were both stalling, neither of them having made a movement to part. Gwen was confused, he cleared his throat to break the silence and stood straighter.

“Well, you have a wonderful night, Miss. I thank you for sparing me from death from boredom.”

Soundlessly and carefully as if stepping out a bubble of existence only they shared, David took one step back from her car. Impulsively her hand shot out catching his arm for one moment, he looked back at her in surprise.

“Here.”

She was shoving paper into his palm, flushed pink, and trying to swallow down the excitement. David watched stunned as the pretty women who still managed to look elegant as her tousled hair got in her eyes shoved her key in the ignition.

“Call me next time you get bored on your shift, alright.”

And she was gone.


End file.
